Un amor inesperado
by atwilightgirl
Summary: Edward Cullen hijo del prestigiado doctor Cullen, tiene todo lo que podría desear en su vida. Bella Swan huérfana desde muy pequeña sobrevive vendiendo empanadas en la facultad de medicina donde estudia Edward ¿Qué pasará cuando sus dos mundos choquen?


**Prologo**

EPOV

Aún no podía creer que estaba por fin con ella, después de tantas cosas que vencimos juntos, después de tantas piedras que intentaron separarnos estábamos aquí y en un tiempo no muy lejano tendría la suerte de llamar a mi pequeña, mi esposa. Nos encontrábamos en su casa, aquella que Tania había despreciado y se había burlado tantas veces, estaba aquí en la misma cama en la que me atendió cuando estuve golpeado, en la misma cama en la que habíamos hablado tantas noches; noches en la que ella me había contado su vida y yo la mía. Ella sabía que era Edward Cullen, hijo del prestigiado doctor Cullen, estudiaba medicina en la facultad a la que ella iba todas las tardes a vender empanadas, en aquella esquina donde la conocí y a pesar de ser tan distinta a las chicas de alta sociedad con quienes frecuentaba me llamó la atención, quizá fue la manera en que sus labios se movían mientras hablaba o como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que un cliente se acercaba a su puesto de empanadas, o la forma tan sencilla de vestir solo unos vaqueros, unos convers y una blusa vieja; No sé qué fue lo que me enamoró de ella; aunque al principio fue difícil. Tania la menospreciaba cada vez que pasabamos por ahí pero ella siempre tenía esa su sonrisa en la cara. Sonrisa que me enamoró y me sigue enamorando. Ahora me encontraba junto a ella ya no existía temor ni duda bella era lo que yo quería en mi futuro

Bella…. No…. No podemos – le decía a bella mientras ella se encontraba besando mi pecho ya se había encargado de mi camisa y ahora esta yacía en el suelo junto a la camisa de ella.

Por favor Edward, te necesito…. No puedo esperar más.

Solo un poco más en poco tiempo podremos irnos de aquí... lo prometo – dije aturdido mientras sentía sus labios recorrer mi cuello.

Por favor no sabemos qué pasará, deseo ser tuya ahora .dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos yo cegado por sus labios le devolví el beso que empezó siendo lento hasta que decidimos profundizarlo permitiéndole el acceso de su lengua en mi boca hasta quedar sin respiración que fue donde nos separamos.

Te quiero ahora.. quiero que nos olvidemos de todo y ser uno solo.

Seremos uno solo- le dije ates de besarla con pasión y tumbarla en la cama posicionándome arriba de ella a continuación empecé a besarle el cuello y el valle de sus senos deleitándome con su olor tan exquisito, ese que me había enamorado tiempo atrás y que aún seguía produciendo estragos en mi. Con una habilidad recién descubierta le desabroche el sostén que me impedía ver esos dos tesoros que escondía debajo.

- oh dios- gimió bella mientras mi lengua se enroscaba en uno de sus pezones mientras con mi mano libre se ocupaba del otro. Seguí hasta que cambie de lugar mi boca ocupándome del otro; seguí bajando por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre ene el cual repartí besos y con mi lengua delinee el contorno justo encima de sus bragas - te necesito Edward- gimió bella eso fue todo lo que necesite para continuar bajando lentamente sus bragas deleitándome con la vista de su sexo , unas vez que las bragas estuvieron fuera de mi camino me acerqué a su sexo y aspire el olor que emanaba de el de inmediato supe que había encontrado mi olor preferido del mundo bella era exquisita con mucho cuidado lleve mis dedos a su entrepierna y jugué con sus labios que se encontraban empapados de sus jugos.

- Edward por favor- rogo una vez más mi pequeña

Tranquila calmare tu dolor - le susurre mientras dirigía mi lengua a aquel botoncito que sobresalía de su entrepierna, una vez que pase mi lengua por ahí bella levanto sus caderas y gimió mas fuerte, eso me incentivo a más, quería escuchar sus gemidos. Mientras le daba placer con mi lengua que se enrocaba en su clítoris, bella se agarraba fuertemente a las sabanas después de un rato decidí experimentar e introducir un dedo en su interior. Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda y mi dedo resbaló con facilidad

Dios bella estas tan caliente le susurré mientras introducía mi dedo un poco más tratando de no ser bruco, sabía que bella era virgen y no quería que se sintiera incomoda, una vez que introduje mi dedo en su interior lo saqué y volví a meter un par de veces logrando que bella moviera mas sus caderas y gritara mi nombre

Edwad….. ed…..edward… no puedo más….. ven….- decía mi pequeña – me levanté enseguida y me quité mi pantalón y bóxer a la vez. Una vez que estuve desnudo me posicione sobre ella

¿Estás segura?-le pregunté

Si Edward quiero estar contigo quiero que seas el primero- me dijo con su respiración acelerada. Con mi mano izquierda posicioné mi miembro en su entrada y empujé un poco. Bella era tan caliente y estaba tan cerrada que creí que no iba a poder seguir. Seguí moviéndome hasta que llegue a su barrera. La mire a los ojos y empujé lentamente procurando no causarle daño

Espera….un momento -dijo mi pequeña-

No te preocupes esperaré el que quieras amor no me iré – le dije mientras trataba de calmar mis ansias. Luego de unos minutos, bella movió sus caderas y entendí esa acción como un permiso para moverme. Comencé con un vaivén lento hasta que no puede mas y empecé a penetrarla fuerte; bella comenzó a gemir mucho más fuerte y pronunciaba mi nombre en cada embestida; por mi parte gemía el nombre de bella tantas o más veces que ella hasta que sentí como sus paredes apretaban mi miembro impidiendo moverme, lo siguiente que escuché fue el grito de bella – ¡EDWARD! - Gritó antes de colapsar en su orgasmo un par de embestidas más y llegué a mi cielo personal mientras susurraba su nombre. Caí rendido sobre el cuerpo de ella mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento y me abrazaba. Lo que estaba sintiendo era indescriptible no solo estaba haciendo el amor con el amor de mi vida sino que estábamos marcándonos el uno al otro por siempre. Sabía que bella era la mujer que quería para mí, no me importaba que decían mis padres, las clases sociales, las personas. Bella era la mujer de mi vida y haría todo lo posible para que nadie la volviera a despreciar, ella sería una Cullen sería: MI BELLA CULLEN

**!HOLA! CHICAS AQUÍ ESTOY CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME ESTUVO RONDANDO POR LA CABEZA HASTA QUE ME DECIDÍ A ESCRIBIRLA ME CUENTAN ¿QUE LES PARECE? LAS LEO EN LOS REVIEWS**


End file.
